Heather's Lion
by The Moonstar9
Summary: Lionblaze has started meeting Heathertail again. He realizes that he is in love with her more than he ever was and plans to spend the rest of his life with her. The two meet secretly every few days in the abandoned Twoleg nest and they both believe they won't get caught this time. Are they sure no cat will discovery their secret meetings? "Spoilers for Sign of the Moon".
1. Chapter 1

**Heather's Lion**

**Created By: The Moonstar9**

**Characters Owned By: Erin Hunter**

**Last Update: 10/6/2012**

**Edited: 10/14/2012**

**Chapter 1**

"Why can't we just be together, Cinderheart?" Lionblaze asked, feeling as if his heart was shattering into a thousand pieces.

Cinderheart was padding around camp, trying to get away from Lionblaze. He had been following her all day pleading her to stop avoiding him. He knew that Cinderheart wanted to be with him but for some reason she was avoiding him.

"I told you already!" she hissed quietly, turning to face him. "You have a destiny and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"You won't get in the way of that, Cinderheart," Lionblaze meowed. "I'm a cat just like any other and every cat has a destiny."

Cinderheart shook her head. "No. Your destiny is too important. You have no room for a mate. I'll just get in the way!"

"But I love you," Lionblaze insisted. "Why can't you see that? I have enough room for a mate!"

"I'm sorry, Lionblaze..." She whipped around without another word and bounded over to Brambleclaw who was giving orders for patrols.

Lionblaze let out an angry sigh. Cinderheart was being so difficult right now. Why couldn't she just by pass the prophecy to be with him? Lionblaze angrily charged out of camp, not caring where he was going. He could feel his heart shattering in his chest. Cinderheart had rejected him! How could she do this to him?

He continued running for a while longer and then finally stopped. He was breathing heavily, his head bowed. Looking around, something seemed and smelled different. Lionblaze sniffed the air. There was a familiar stench in the air. It was WindClan. He had crossed the WindClan border by mistake. Before he could turn and run back to ThunderClan territory someone yowled out, "You!"

Lionblaze spun around his pelt bristling. He came face to face with Heathertail.

She was baring her teeth at him. "What are you doing on WindClan territory?" she hissed.

Lionblaze unsheathed his claws. He may have crossed the border but he was going to defend himself if necessary. "I crossed the border by mistake." He told her.

"Yeah, right," she meowed, her tail lashing.

Lionblaze had a feeling she wasn't going to let him go without a fight. "Look-"

"I'll let you off with a warning this time," she growled. "Don't let me catch you on my territory again."

Lionblaze was a bit surprised that she let him off that easy. Perhaps she still cared for him? It didn't matter either way; he was getting out of WindClan territory before a patrol came. He turns to leave but Heathertail spoke again.

"Wait Lionblaze." The anger had faded from her tone. She sounded sad and longingly all of a sudden.

Lionblaze turned to face her. "What?"

Heathertail stared at him with sad eyes. "What happened to us? How come you stopped seeing me?"

That question caught Lionblaze off guard. He wasn't expected her to ask that. "Well..." He hesitated. "We're from different Clans." he said finally.

"But that didn't stop you before."

"Yeah but I wasn't thinking clearly before. We have to remain loyal to our Clans," Lionblaze told her, feeling uncomfortable.

Heathertail narrowed her eyes. "So you didn't love me before?"

"I did!" he said quickly. _How dare she ask that?_

She blinked at him slowly. "Do you still love me?"

Lionblaze froze. That was another question he wasn't expecting. He couldn't still love Heathertail, could he? Yet there still were some feelings he got whenever he was around or thought about Heathertail, but he always tried to ignore it. He was trying to make Heathertail his enemy for a long time now. He had shattered her heart and his own when he told her that they couldn't see each other anymore. They could not continue doing that because he wanted to become the best warrior in his Clan. When Lionblaze began developing feelings for Cinderheart he thought that she had put his heart back together. But his heart was shattered once again when she rejected him because he was too _important._

Lionblaze always knew deep inside that he still had feelings for Heathertail but he always tried to ignore it.

Lionblaze shifted his paws uncomfortably. "I don't...know…what to say…." He admitted.

Heathertail opened her mouth to say something and then she froze. "A patrol!" she hissed. "Quick, leave! Meet me here tonight!"

Without a word, Lionblaze turned and ran towards his own territory. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Heathertail was pretending to mark the border when her fellow Clanmates came up.

_Should I meet her tonight?_ Lionblaze thought once he was safely in his own territory. _No! I cannot meet her. But I can't just leave her waiting..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Heather's Lion**

**Last Update: 10/8/2012**

**Chapter 2**

Night had come quickly. ThunderClan was sleeping peacefully. Though Lionblaze was wide awake in the warriors' den. He kept thinking about his talk with Heathertail earlier. She had asked him if he still loved her. Why did she have to ask him that? It made him feel like he needed her by his side again. But he knew he couldn't meet her. Their time together was over. What was she thinking when she told him to meet her tonight?

She was probably waiting by the WindClan border, right now, waiting for him to come.

_Well she shouldn't have assumed I was going to actually meet her._ Lionblaze thought in frustration. He closed his eyes and forced sleep to come. It didn't come though. Lionblaze growled quietly. _Go to sleep already!_

He stayed there with his eyes closed for a long while. Sleep still refused to take over. Lionblaze then decided to just think about Cinderheart. Her beautiful voice…her sleek dark-gray fur…her wonderful yet beautiful eyes…her angry voice shouting at him…rejecting him because of his destiny…

Then Lionblaze's thoughts traveled to Heathertail. With her beautiful heather eyes…her flawless brown fur…and her touch. Lionblaze thought about the times when he and Heathertail use to meet in the tunnels.

"_I am Heatherstar, leader of DarkClan!" a younger Heathertail announced. "And you are my loyal deputy, Lionclaw."_

_A younger version of himself stared up at Heathertail in awe._

Lionblaze sighs. Those were the best times he had with Heathertail. The best times he ever had actually… Then Lionblaze remembered that Heathertail was on the WindClan border waiting for him right now.

_Fine, I'll just go and tell her we cannot like that anymore._ Lionblaze thought, getting up slowly. He steps over the sleeping warriors until he reached the exit to the den. He glanced around to see if the coast was clear. Cloudtail was guarding the camp, looking alert. _Wait. I don't have to sneak out. I'll just be out for a bit._ Lionblaze padded over to Cloudtail who looked his way when he approached.

"Where you off to?" He questioned Lionblaze.

"Out. I can't sleep." Lionblaze replied. _At least that wasn't a total lie._

Cloudtail nodded. "Alright."

Lionblaze padded past him and went through the thorn tunnel. The forest was very quiet and peaceful tonight. The moon wasn't bright tonight but it gave Lionblaze enough light to make his way around. He padded on, landing his paws lightly on the forest floor. The dirt was soft as if it had just rained. Lionblaze didn't complain though. He liked the soft soil under his pads.

A few moments later and he finally reached the WindClan border. Heathertail was there of course. She was sitting on her side of the border with her back turned to Lionblaze. She was looking up at the moon. Lionblaze stopped and stared at her for a heartbeat. She actually looked beautiful, sitting there, staring up at the moon with those heather eyes. At that moment Lionblaze felt like rubbing his pelt against hers.

Lionblaze shook his head. _I came here to reject her. Nothing more._ He reminded himself.

He cleared his throat.

Heathertail whipped her head around to look at Lionblaze. "You came!" She gasped in relief.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes at her. He was ready to reject her before his emotions took over. "Heathertail, we can't-"

"I know but I really miss you. I can't stand being away from you and I can't stand how we are enemies!" she burst out.

Lionblaze blinked. "I did miss you, Heathertail. But I'm in love with someone else now..."

Heathertail stared at him, her eyes were sad. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "Who?"

"Cinderheart." The name came out wrong. He made it sound like Cinderheart was nothing to him. He didn't mean to say it like that. But she did reject him after all.

_And what do you think you're doing now?_ Lionblaze asked himself.

"Does she love you? Are you two mates?" Heathertail asks, as her eyes widened in curiosity.

Lionblaze thought about it. Did he really have to tell Heathertail the answer to that question was yes and no? He decided to just answer the second question. "No, we are not mates."

"Why?"

"Well it's because..." Lionblaze knew he couldn't tell her about the prophecy but he could tell her he had a destiny. "I have a destiny and she thinks I am _so_ important!" He blurted out.

Heathertail's eyes turned to surprise at his sudden out burst.

"Yeah. She thinks that I'm not normal and I'm too special to have a mate," Lionblaze growled, scraping the earth with his claws. Then he stopped, realizing how upset he was getting. "Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this."

Heathertail shook her head. "No way. It's always good to talk to someone once in a while about your problems."

_Yeah, it's completely fine to express all your problems to a WindClan cat_. Lionblaze thought. Then the feeling in his body reminded him that Heathertail wasn't _just_ a WindClan cat. She's the cat who he use to play with in the tunnels all those moons ago. She was Heatherstar of DarkClan, his leader. And he was her deputy, Lionclaw. _But I guess that's just all in the past now._

Lionblaze froze when Heathertail leaned forward and licked his lips.

Lionblaze stood blinking in surprise. _Did she really just do that?_

Not realizing what he was doing, Lionblaze licked her lips in return. _Did I really just do that?_

Heathertail licks his lips again. He licked hers again. Then they both ended up licking each other's tongues as if desperately lapping up water from the lake. Lionblaze felt excitement rising up inside of him, thinking how good this felt. They stopped what they were doing. Lionblaze pushed his body up against hers, wanting her body on his. He remembered her scent and touch all too well. Memories of the time they spent in the tunnels filled his mind. But this time was much more different from the last time they rubbed pelts.

This time was different from the times Lionblaze spent with Cinderheart before she rejected him. Whenever they rubbed pelts, he sometimes imagined Cinderheart being Heathertail. And he used to tell himself that he was being ridiculous and he had to forget about Heathertail. Eventually he stopped imagining Heathertail and accepted that Cinderheart will always be there.

Those times with Cinderheart were over. Now it was all Heathertail for Lionblaze.

Heathertail was purring so loud, it was a beautiful sound to Lionblaze's ears.

_Wow._ He thought, his excitement bowling over. _What kept me away from her for so long? I love her!_

Heathertail suddenly stops rubbing her body against his and stares at her paws.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" He asked in disappointment. He was just getting real excited.

"I...I want...to have your kits, Lionblaze..." She whispered, sounding ashamed for even saying.

Lionblaze stared at her in surprise. "What? Surely not now? We're from different Clans!"

"So? You're half WindClan anyway," Heathertail pointed out, looking at him now. She realized what she's said and apologized, "Sorry!"

"No it's fine. Maybe I should go." Lionblaze suggested. He realized that he was away too long and his Clanmates would wonder where he was. He didn't want to leave Heathertail but he knew he had to.

Before he could move away, Heathertail pushed her body up against his again. "No, don't leave. I want to have your kits, Liomblaze." Her voice was quivering with excitement.

Lionblaze stared into her hopeful eyes. He couldn't say no to those eyes. He always thought about having kits. Fathering them and watching them turn into fine warriors. But that's when he thought he'd have kits with Cinderheart. If he had kits with Heathertail, he would probably never see them!

"I-I don't know..." He stammered.

"Please?" she pleaded.

Lionblaze was thinking hard about it. He wanted to…then he didn't…then he wanted to...then he didn't. He was still so unsure. He couldn't make up his mind!

He stared into Heathertail's eyes. Her eyes were so full of love and pleadingly. Then Lionblaze's mind was made up.

**End of chapter 2**

**Authors Note:** So there's going to be five kits and I'm naming one. Leave a review suggesting what the names of the other four kits' should be. Make sure to include gender and appearance. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Heather's Lion

**Last Update: 10/10/2012**

**Author's Note: **Thanks Robinpaw and leopard101 for reviewing with kit names! The kits will be in the next chapter. And leopard101, what's Sunkit's warrior name?

Smokekit (Smokeheart) is owned by Robinpaw and Sunkit is owned by leopard101.

**Chapter 3**

Two moons later since Lionblaze started meeting up with Heathertail, it was sunhigh and Lionblaze was rummaging through the fresh-kill pile. Lionblaze and Heathertail had been meeting together constantly the past two moons. Tonight, Lionblaze was going to meet her again in the abandoned Twoleg. They use to meet near the WindClan border but some cats got suspicious with their scents. So they decided to meet in the abandoned Twoleg nest. .

Heathertail was pregnant with Lionblaze's kits and she would give birth to them any day now.

Lionblaze picked out a vole and settled down to eat it near the warriors' den. Luckily no cat got suspicious of him meeting with Heathertail. It would be impossible for some cat to figure it out. He and Heathertail were being slick this time. They met up every few nights. Sometimes every three nights, five nights, or more. Of course it was hard that they had to rarely meet. Every day Lionblaze wished it could be easier but he knew it never would. Heathertail loved the open spaces to hunt on WindClan territory and Lionblaze loved hunting under the trees. It's not easy to give up a home from where you born in. So meeting every few nights was the only way to keep Lionblaze's and Heathertail's relationship safe.

Cinderheart was the only cat who noticed Lionblaze's change. Not that she knew his secret but that she noticed he hadn't been trailing after her anymore.

Then that said cat came padding towards Lionblaze from the thorn tunnel.

"Hi." She greeted him nervously and sat down next to him.

Lionblaze felt uncomfortable when their pelts brushed. Without looking at her, he returned her greeting steadily, "Hello, Cinderheart."

Silence passed between them for a few heartbeats. "So um...how are you?" Cinderheart asks, breaking the silence.

"Good," Lionblaze stared down at his vole. "You?"

Cinderheart nodded slowly. "Good, I guess. I've noticed that...you haven't been following me around like you use to..."

_She notices that now?_ Lionblaze thought, slightly irritable.

"I realized that you weren't worth following." Lionblaze said sternly.

"Oh..." She whispered with a hint of sadness. "I still love you, you know...?"

Lionblaze was staring at her now. Her eyes were filled with hurt and love. Lionblaze couldn't be with her and he was no longer _head-over-heels_ for her. He still had some feelings for her deep in his heart but that was only a smart of his heart. The rest of his heart belonged to Heathertail now.

"I know you do. But we were never meant to be. I have a destiny...like you said before." Lionblaze said gently.

"That was before I...before I..." Cinderheart seemed at loss of words. "Before I..." She stared straight ahead at nothing as if she was thinking hard. Then she spoke more firmly. "Nothing." She got up without another word and ran towards the thorn tunnel, wailing.

Lionblaze felt bad. He should've been easier on her. He realized that some of the cats in the clearing were giving him angry looks.

"What did you do to her, Lionblaze?" Ivypool asks, who was sharing a vole with Dovewing near the nursery.

"I turned her down. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to get so upset." He murmured feeling guilty.

Mousewhisker, sitting on the half-rock next to Hazeltail, shook his head. "Love. I will never understand it."

•••

That night, Lionblaze traveled to the abandoned Twoleg nest to meet Heathertail. When he had arrived there she had been waiting patiently for him. Lionblaze noticed her belly was big and swollen anymore and that only meant one thing.

"You had the kits!" Lionblaze exclaimed in joy.

Heathertail nodded, a warm smile spreading on her face.

Lionblaze paced around his mate excitedly. "How many?"

"Five."

He stopped pacing. "Five?"

"Yes. Five little cute kittens," She pressed herself against him and entwined her tail with his. "And they are all beautiful. There are three she-kits and two toms."

"Wow...five kits. We have five kits!" Lionblaze exclaimed in awe. He felt so much excitement and joy building up inside of him. "What do they look like? And what are their names?"

"I named the three she-kits already and saved the two toms for you to name. One is a golden tabby she-cat and her name is Sunkit," Heathertail explained warmly. "The other one is a silver tabby with heather eyes and I named her after me, Heatherkit. The last she-cat is dark gray with one eye of heather and the other of amber, like me and you. Her name is Smokekit."

"Sunkit, Heatherkit, and Smokekit..." Lionblaze breathed. He imagined the three she-cats in his head so he could get a clear image. He grinned and looked at Heathertail lovingly. "Beautiful! What do the toms look like?"

Heathertail purred and described the toms, "There is one that looks just like you. He is the biggest of the litter. And the other one is a fluffy black kit with golden paws and amber eyes."

Lionblaze's ears pricked when she mentioned one tom looked like him. "Did any cat get suspicious of the one that looks like me?" He imagined WindClan cats looking down at the kit in disgust and calling out names to it.

Heathertail shook her head. "No cat said anything about it. I suppose they think it's just genetics."

Lionblaze nodded slowly, still unsure. _Surely __**one**__ cat got suspicious?_ He thought. Then he shook his head. It was best not to think about it now. "Let's name the one that looks like me Goldenkit and the other one Shadekit."

"Wonderful!" Heathertail pushed herself even closer to him, a purr rumbling in her throat.

Lionblaze breathed in her sweet scent before asking, "When can I see them?"

"Not for another three moons. Don't worry." She promised.

"Okay. I can't wait."

Heathertail giggled when Lionblaze began licking her face all over. He licked slowly from her cheek and to her lips. Heathertail licked his lips in return. Then the two cats began licking each others' tongues. Lionblaze was so excited; he waited a whole five days to do this with Heathertail again. They continued to do that for a while longer. Suddenly stopping, Lionblaze pushed his body against hers. Heathertail purred loudly and rubbed her cheek against his.

A little later, the moon was still shining brightly in the sky. Lionblaze and Heathertail were lying down next to each other just right outside the abandoned Twoleg nest. Heathertail had her back to Lionblaze and he had his front legs wrapped around her. Heathertail was sleeping peacefully but Lionblaze was wide awake, just staring up at the moon. It was very quiet out, the only sounds coming from Heathertail's soft breathing. Lionblaze was thinking about his kits. He couldn't wait for the day he would see them. That would be three moons from now like Heathertail had said. They wouldn't know who Lionblaze was and he wondered if Heathertail told them about him.

_Probably not_. Lionblaze thought. He suddenly felt Heathertail stir under him. She was waking up.

"How long was I sleep?" she yawned.

"A long while." Lionblaze replied, licking the back of her neck.

Heathertail suddenly jumped her to feet. "What?" she gasps. She was wide awake now. "What if the kits woke up and realized I wasn't there. Oh my poor kits!"

Lionblaze sighed. It was cold now from where Heathertail was just laying. He stood up to his paws. "Do you have to leave now?" he groaned. He wanted to stay with her a little longer.

Heathertail nodded. "Yes. The kits were just born yesterday and they'll need milk. I have to go."

"Oh…right," Lionblaze forgot that kits only eat and sleep for the first few days after being born. He licked Heathertail's cheek. "I'll see you in six nights, I guess."

"That's too long!" She gasped, pulling away from him. "I haven't seen you in five nights and I can't stand not seeing you!"

"I can't stand it either," Lionblaze said seriously. "We can't let our Clanmates get suspicious. We can't risk it."

"I'm starting to think you don't like meeting with me…" Heathertail mumbled, looking down at her paws

Lionblaze's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

_How could she say that?_ He thought.

Heathertail shrugs. "I don't know. It's just that…it's like you don't want to see me much," she twitched her ears. "Is it…is it Cinderheart?"

That question really took Lionblaze off guard. _She thinks I'm seeing Cinderheart?_ He thought, stumbling a few inches away from Heathertail. "Heathertail…you don't trust me?" he questions her quietly.

"I do trust you!" Heathertail exclaimed defensively. "How could you say that?"

"How could I?" Lionblaze growled. He felt anger building up inside him and he fought to control it. "How could _you_ think I'm seeing Cinderheart?"

"Well it's obvious!" Heathertail retorted, her fur bristling. "You live in the same Clan as her. I guess it's so much easier then, huh? Why would you want a WindClan she-cat when you can easily have a ThunderClan she-cat?"

Lionblaze dug his claws in the earth, angrily. "Fine. Fine. Believe what you want, Heathertail." He spun around and stalked off towards home, feeling his heart starting to break. He never thought that his heart would break again.

"Wait!" Heathertail called. "Are we still going to meet here in a few days?"

_Oh sure. We'll meet here and act like nothing ever happened!_ Lionblaze thought angrily. He stopped and turned around to face Heathertail. "We'll meet in three days." He snapped before turning away and padding off again.

"Wait!" Heathertail called again.

Lionblaze paused, looking over his shoulder. "What?"

She shifted her paws nervously and then burst out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just thought that you didn't want me anymore. I know you aren't really seeing Cinderheart…"

Lionblaze sighed and wondered if she did this often with other cats. Did she usually get some cat really angry and then apologize right afterward? He turned to face Heathertail. "I do want you, Heathertail, and I always will," he said honestly.

Heathertail gave him a small smile and nodded.

He didn't want to go over there and rub pelts with her right now; he was still a bit angry. So he turned away and padded off towards ThunderClan territory.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heather's Lion**

**Author's Note**: Robinpaw owns Smokekit, Tigerstar767 owns Sunkit, and Chevalier Clairvoyance owns Petalkit.

**Last Update: 10/15/2012**

**Chapter 4**

Another three moons later, Lionblaze was on his way to the abandoned Twoleg nest. He hadn't seen Heathertail in four nights and he couldn't wait to see her. It was easy for him to leave camp tonight, as always. He left through the thorn tunnel, told Whitewing who was guarding the camp that he couldn't sleep and was going for a walk. It was true he couldn't sleep so it wasn't a complete lie. He hated lying to his Clanmates so he always told them only half of the truth and left the other half out. He could never tell them the whole reason why he leaves every several nights. If they knew that he'd been meeting with Heathertail for moons and had kits with her, Firestar would punish him severely.

When Lionblaze arrived at the abandoned Twoleg nest Heathertail wasn't there yet. Lionblaze settled down in the spot where they usually met up at, which was right in front of the nest. Heathertail would be bringing the kits tonight. Lionblaze knew that because she told him last time that she would bring them to meet him for the first time. He was so excited; he waited three moons for this.

The golden tabby waited there in front of the nest for a long time and wondered if Heathertail forgot to come. He was beginning to get worried. What if she couldn't leave the camp with the kits? What if someone caught her leaving?

Lionblaze then heard several pawsteps moving towards him. He looked over in the direction of the sounds and spotted the she-cat he was waiting for through the trees. To his surprise, there was another cat walking with her. He noticed the small bodies of kits treading, tirelessly behind the two.

Lionblaze bristled when they arrived. "Heathertail, why is _she_ here?" He demanded, glancing at the light brown tabby she-cat known as Sedgewhisker.

"It's okay, Lionblaze," Heathertail assured him. "She knows."

Lionblaze let himself relax and murmured to Sedgewhisker, "Thanks."

She nodded simply.

_Sedgewhisker is a pretty decent cat._ Lionblaze thought. _It's no wonder Heathertail told her._

Lionblaze turned his attention to the small kits huddled under Sedgewhisker and Heathertail. They were all so tiny and beautiful in Lionblaze's eyes. Their eyes were wide in confusion and in fear. They looked up at Lionblaze for the first time and seemed alarmed.

"Hello little ones." Lionblaze purred in greetings to his kits.

"ThunderClan!" Goldenkit, the one that looked like Lionblaze, hissed. His fur stood on end and rushed out to stand right in front of Lionblaze. "Attack!" He screeched as he lunged himself onto his father's tail.

The other kits joined in on the attack. Lionblaze chuckled as they dug their tiny claws into his fur. It felt no more than a small pinch. He admired how they weren't afraid to attack a cat bigger than them. That's something he'd expect from kits that were born from him and Heathertail.

"Now stop that, kits!" Heathertail scowled.

The kits immediately stopped attacking Lionblaze and ran up to face their mother.

"But he's ThunderClan!" Sunkit protested.

"I know," Heathertail said gently. She gestured with her tail towards Lionblaze. "Kits, I'd like you to meet your father, Lionblaze."

Goldenkit was looking Lionblaze up and down with eyes round in surprise. "You look like me!" He gasped.

Shadekit stared up at Lionblaze with big eyes. "You're our father?" he asked in disbelief.

"I thought Breezepelt was our father!" Smokekit squeaked, arching her back up.

Lionblaze couldn't help but flinch at that. _My kits thought that __**Breezepelt **__was their father? _Lionblaze thought in surprise. _Didn't Heathertail tell them about me?_ Then he just shrugged it off. _I guess she just wanted to wait for this moment. _

Heathertail shook her head. "No. Lionblaze is your father."

Sedgewhisker, who was just standing there the whole time watching the scene, dipped her head and meowed, "I'll leave you all be. I will be over here." She bounds away to somewhere in the forest.

Petalkit marched up to Lionblaze excitedly. "Wow! You're so big and strong! Stronger than Breezepelt!" she exclaims.

Lionblaze was touched by what Petalkit said. "I am the strongest cat in my Clan, little one." He told her.

"Well don't be rude," Heathertail said sternly to the kits. "Introduce yourselves."

Goldenkit stepped up to Lionblaze first, puffing out his chest. "I'm Goldenkit and I'm the strongest in my Clan!"

Lionblaze chuckled. "I'm sure you are." He touched his nose to Goldenkit's nose.

"My name is Sunkit," mewed Sunkit confidently.

Then the rest of the kits introduced themselves and Lionblaze touched noses with each of them. He felt warm inside. He was actually here, right now, with his kits and Heathertail. This just might be the best day of his life!

"They're wonderful, Heathertail!" He exclaimed, looking at her.

"I know." She purred, coming to his side to brush pelts.

They stayed close together for a few heartbeats with their eyes closed. Lionblaze suddenly felt a tug on his tail. He opens his eyes and turns his head to see Shadekit pulling at his tail with his teeth. Goldenkit marched up to Shadekit's side.

"Play with is!" Goldenkit demanded Lionblaze, as he began helping Shadekit tug on his tail.

Sunkit came to stand in front Lionblaze. "Can you play with us, father?" she asked in sweet innocence.

_She called me father..._ Lionblaze thought, turning to look down at her. He felt warm and happiness well up inside of him. _I am their father._ He thought proudly.

"Of course I'll play with you." Lionblaze replied as he licks her forehead.

"Yay!" Sunkit then bounced onto one of Lionblaze's massive paws.

Lionblaze pretended to gasp in shock and fell to his side. All of the kits were on top of him in an instant. Heathertail backed away a little to observe. A huge smile was plastered on her face.

"Goldenkit, Shadekit, you take care of his tail!" Smokekit ordered. "Sunkit, Petalkit, take care of his legs. And _I'll_ get his ears!" Smokekit began tugging at Lionblaze's ear with her teeth.

Sunkit and Petalkit went straight to attacking Lionblaze's legs. Sunkit was batting at one his legs with her paws, while Petalkit snipped on another. Lionblaze gently pushed them away with a paw, causing them to fall over. They got right back up and attacked his legs again. Lionblaze tried shaking Goldenkit and Shadekit off his tail but they were clutched onto it tightly.

Lionblaze heard Heathertail laughing.

Time seemed to pass by quickly. Lionblaze played with the kits for a long while but eventually got tired. The kits ran around in the abandoned Twoleg nest for a little longer sense they had so much energy. Then later they got tired finally and curled up in balls in between Lionblaze and Heathertail who were now resting. The whole family finally went to sleep. Sedgewhisker was long forgotten.

When Lionblaze woke up the moon was still shining brightly in the sky. He blinks and his eyes met a pair of heather eyes. His mate was wide awake and was staring into his eyes lovingly.

Lionblaze stared right back into her eyes and breathed, "You're beautiful, Heathertail…"

A smile spread on her face. "And you're handsome, Lionblaze."

"Yuck!" Goldenkit spat. He had been up the whole time and was looking at his parents in disgust.

Petalkit shoved Goldenkit a little. "It's not yuck. Father and mother love each other very much!"

"Whatever." Goldenkit rolled his eyes.

Lionblaze let out a sigh of happiness. There was nowhere else he'd rather be right now than here with his family. _I don't ever want to leave them..._ He thought. _I wish we were all in the same Clan…_

He suddenly heard pawsteps approaching them. He looked up, alert, then let out a breath of relief when he saw that it was only Sedgewhisker.

_Oh. I forgot she was here_.

"Hey, Heathertail, I think we should go now. We don't want any cat missing us," Her voice sounded tired. She blinked sleepily at her Clanmate. "And I'm getting kind of tired." She admitted.

Heathertail sat up and looked over at Sedgewhisker. "Sorry, Sedgewhisker. Yes, we can go," She turns to look down at the kits. She nudges all of them with her nose. "We have to get home, little ones."

"What?" Shadekit, who was kneading Lionblaze's belly fur, gasped. He stared at his mother with big eyes. "Why?"

"I want to stay here with Lionblaze!" Sunkit protested.

"Yeah we want to stay here with father!" Smokekit whimpered.

"Why do we have to leave?" Petalkit asks, disappointedly.

Goldenkit didn't say anything, but only looked down at his paws.

"Because Lionblaze has to go back to his Clanmates and we have to go back to ours," Heathertail explained, gazing sadly at Lionblaze. "We'll see him again soon."

"When?" Goldenkit demanded, angrily.

"In a few nights, my son." Lionblaze promised. He moved to lick his son's head.

Goldenkit jerked away from him, climbed over Heathertail, and stomped over to Sedgewhisker. He sat down abruptly right under her. Lionblaze blinked in confusion before getting up to his paws, causing Shadekit to slide off his belly.

"Say goodbye to your father and then we can go," Heathertail told the kits.

Sunkit stood in front of Lionblaze. "Bye!" she exclaims. She reached up to touch noses with him.

Lionblaze touched his nose to hers. "Goodbye, Sunkit."

The other kits said their goodbyes and touched noses with him except for Goldenkit. The golden tabby was staying close to Sedgewhisker, avoiding his father's gaze.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your father?" Sedgewhisker asks, looking down at him.

"No!" Goldenkit snapped at her. "I just want to go home already!"

"Okay then." Sedgewhisker sounded amused rather than offended.

Heathertail touched her nose to Lionblaze's. "It's okay. Goldenkit is just upset that he can't stay here with you." She murmured.

"I thought so." Lionblaze purred as he licked her cheek.

"Can we meet here tomorrow?" Heathertail asks hopefully.

Lionblaze thought for a moment. _It would be a risk coming here tomorrow. I've been gone for a long time tonight. Some cat is going to get suspicious._ He shook his head sadly at his mate. "Our Clanmates will get suspicious and the kits will be too tired. We'll meet in twenty days."

Heathertail's features changed to shock. "Twenty days?"

Lionblaze chuckled. "I was just playing. We'll meet in six days."

Heathertail twitched her ears. She didn't seem to find his joke very funny. "Let's meet in three days instead." She suggested.

"But the kits will be too tired to trek all the way up here." Lionblaze meowed seriously. "We'll meet in five days then."

Heathertail shook her head. "Three days." She insisted.

"Five days."

"Come on, kits," Lionblaze heard Sedgewhisker murmur. She sounded a bit embarrassed for listening to their conversation. "We'll wait for Heathertail over here."

Lionblaze waited for their pawsteps to fade away before he pushed his body against Heathertail. "Don't worry," he breathed in her ear. "I'll make that day the best ever. I promise."

Heathertail still didn't seem sure. She was staring at Lionblaze with narrowed eyes. Lionblaze sighs and moves away from her. He turned to face her and licks her lips. Heathertail didn't react. Lionblaze couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated. _Come on. Don't be that way._ He thought. He licks her lips again but this time Heathertail returned it. The two begin lapping at each other's tongues, desperately. Lionblaze had to fight to control his excitement. He remembered what had happened one time when he and Heathertail did this. The two were alone, in the abandoned Twoleg nest, and Lionblaze let his excitement bowl over. _Now __**that **__was some night._ He thought.

Suddenly stopping, Lionblaze pushes himself against Heathertail one last time before she left. "I'll see you in five nights…" he murmured, breathlessly.

"Five nights…" Heathertail echoed before padding away.

He watched her through the trees as she met up with Sedgewhisker and the kits that were not too far away. "Goodbye!" he yelled to them.

"Bye!" yowled the kits, except for Goldenkit.

"Farewell, my love!" Heathertail shouts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heather's Lion**

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the wait. This story was meant to be short so it's nearly done. There should be 3 to 5 more chapters.

**Last Update: 11/2/2012**

**Chapter 5**

A day after Lionblaze's visit with Heathertail and their kits, Lionblaze was on a hunting patrol with Hazeltail, Berrynose, and Toadstep. It was a great day today. The sun was high in the sky and warmed the cat's pelts. Birds were singing in the distance and there was prey scurrying around every now and then. None of this caught Lionblaze's attention. The only thing that was on his mind was the kits and Heathertail. He longed to see them again tonight but he knew he couldn't.

Lionblaze suddenly crouched low when he saw a thrush. His Clanmates stepped back out of the way so he could catch it. He crept forward. His mind was totally on the thrush though. Images of Heathertail and his kits kept popping up in his head. Then he sprang forward and slapped his paws down on the thrush. He lifts his paws up and realizes that he didn't catch the thrush at all. It was gone. In embarrassment, he glanced at his Clanmates.

Berrynose was glaring at Lionblaze. "That's the second piece of prey you missed today," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "Maybe Brambleclaw made a mistake putting you on a hunting patrol."

Lionblaze glared at Berrynose but he was looking somewhere else now.

Hazeltail was staring at Lionblaze in concern but she said nothing.

"Why don't we split up?" Toadstep suggested, giving Lionblaze a plain look before looking away.

"Good idea!" Berrynose exclaimed. "But there probably wouldn't be any prey left though. Lionblaze scared them all away with all his trampling!"

Lionblaze let out a low growl.

Hazeltail came up to Lionblaze and whispered curiously in his ear, "You seem distracted. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare and it's bothering me..." Lionblaze lied nervously.

_Oh great StarClan! It's already beginning with the lies! I hate lying!_ He thought.

Hazeltail gave him a sympathetic look. "Aw!"

"Oh come on, Hazeltail," Berrynose growled. "Let's go hunt this way!" he turned and padded off in some direction.

"Okay!" Hazeltail exclaims, bounding after her brother.

"Where are you hunting at, Lionblaze?" Toadstep questioned when Berrynose and Hazeltail were gone.

"What?" Lionblaze looked at him in confusion. He had been too busy thinking about his kits that he didn't hear Toadstep.

"Never mind," Toadstep rolled his eyes. "I'm going this way." He walked off in another direction from Lionblaze.

Lionblaze lets out a sigh. _I'm too distracted. I have to concentrate on the hunt._ He thought seriously. With his new found determination, he went off to find some prey.

•••

When the patrol arrived back at camp, Lionblaze was proud to set down a thrush and a couple of voles onto the fresh-kill pile. He made sure he wasn't distracted by his thoughts and that made it easy to catch the prey.

Cinderheart came up and snatched up one of his voles from the fresh-kill pile. She then whipped around and marched off to eat with Mousewhisker. Lionblaze stared at her with narrowed eyes. Ever since he rejected her she had been avoiding him. It was kind of like the way Brambleclaw was currently treating Squirrelflight.

_Oh whatever!_ Lionblaze thought angrily. _She can act like that if she wants to. See if I care._ He grasps a vole in his mouth and padded towards the medicine den.

The scent of herbs filled Lionblaze's nose when he entered the den. He glanced around for his brother. "Jayfeather?" He muffled.

Jayfeather was in the back rearranging his herb store. He turned his sightless eyes on Lionblaze when he came in. "Is that for me?" Jayfeather questioned.

Lionblaze set the vole down and nodded. "Yeah. Did you already eat?"

"No," Jayfeather padded over and bent his head down to sniff at the vole. "Thanks." He mumbled as he took a large bite out of it.

Lionblaze turned to leave.

"Wait." Jayfeather ordered before Lionblaze could leave.

Lionblaze looked over his shoulder at him, "What is it?"

His brother took a couple of more bites of the vole and then he was finished. He licks his lips and looks up at Lionblaze steadily with his blind eyes. "How are your kits doing?"

The question caught Lionblaze off guard and he nearly fell over in shock. _He knows! Good StarClan, how?! _Lionblaze thought. Then remembrance hit him. _Oh, right, his powers! I always remembered to keep my thoughts hidden whenever I was around Jayfeather. Did I slip up once? Oh fox-dung!_

"Yes you did slip up once," Jayfeather hissed. It was clear that he had just read his brother's thoughts.

Lionblaze turned to face Jayfeather. "Well you shouldn't be reading my thoughts at all. I need my privacy," he then shook his head quickly. He needed to know how long Jayfeather knew. "How long have you known?" he questioned.

"I've known since the day Heathertail told you she was pregnant."

"Shhh!" Lionblaze hissed at Jayfeather. "Be quiet before someone hears you," he then added more quietly, "Why didn't you let it be known to me that you knew?"

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers. "I knew that you'd be upset."

"How do you think I feel now?" Lionblaze growled.

Jayfeather kept that same unknown expression on his face. He slowly blinked and murmured, "Pretty upset."

Lionblaze gritted his teeth. Jayfeather was acting pretty calm about the situation but Lionblaze knew that this bothered his brother. His calm attitude filled Lionblaze with anger. _Calm down._ He told himself. _I don't have to stay here and talk to him about my private life._ He whipped around without another word.

"Hold on!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "We have to talk about this."

"No, Jayfeather. We don't need to talk about anything." Lionblaze began to pad out of the den but he felt sharp teeth snap on his tail. "Hey!" He gasps, yanking his tail away.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to talk about this." Jayfeather told him seriously.

Lionblaze knew that Jayfeather wouldn't stop pestering him until they talked so Lionblaze just gave in. "Fine." He sighed.

"Let's go out into the forest. No cat can hear us." Jayfeather suggested. He then padded out of the medicine den.

•••

Lionblaze settled down in a small clearing and curled his tail over his paws. The grass was soft under his paws. There was a cool breeze in the air but the hot sun fought through it. Jayfeather was sitting a few tail lengths away from Lionblaze. The expression on his face was very serious.

"Alright. Get on with it." Lionblaze mumbled.

"Are you mouse-brained?" Jayfeather snapped. "How could you have kits with a WindClan cat?"

Lionblaze was surprised by his sudden outburst. He guessed he had been holding all his anger in until now. "I don't care if Heathertail is a WindClan cat!" Lionblaze retorted. "Have you forgotten that we are half WindClan?" He spat.

As much as Lionblaze hated to admit that his father was a WindClan cat, he had to accept the fact.

Jayfeather's fur was beginning the bristle. "No I haven't forgotten. You think just because you are half WindClan you can go around and have kits with WindClan she-cats?"

Lionblaze twitched his ears but ignored the question. "Why are you talking now anyway? Why didn't you say something when you first found out about it?"

"I'm speaking now because before I tried to ignore it," Jayfeather hissed. "I wasn't going to get involve with your precious love life. I thought that you would eventually stop but you never did! It really bothered me. Can't you see that this is wrong?"

Lionblaze was gritting his teeth angrily. He didn't want to admit it but Jayfeather was right. He knew all along what he was doing with Heathertail was wrong in every way. But he couldn't just stop seeing her and he can't now, now that they have kits.

"You have to stop meeting Heathertail!" Jayfeather exclaimed. He was obviously reading Lionblaze's thoughts. "I have a feeling that something bad will happen!"

"I won't stop meeting Heathertail," he told his brother firmly. He wanted this conversation to end now. "You won't stop me from seeing my family."

Jayfeather sighs looking sympathetic now. "Look, I know how you feel but —"

"No you don't!" Lionblaze cut him off. He had quite enough of this mouse-dung. "You _never _loved another cat. You _don't_ know how I feel. You will _never_ know how I feel. You never loved another cat and you never will!"

Jayfeather's mouth dropped open slightly. He was blinking in surprise as if no cat has ever spoken to him in that way.

Lionblaze instantly felt bad, realizing he went a bit too far. "Sorr—"

"How dare you say I never loved a cat?" Jayfeather's voice was quiet but furious. "You have no idea what I've been doing," his voice was rising angrily now. "I lived a life before and I did fall in love with a cat. I wanted to stay there with her and have a family but I couldn't! I had to give her up just so I could stay here! I had to stay here and fulfill this _stupid_ prophecy!" Jayfeather turned his sightless gaze on Lionblaze. "So you're lucky Lionblaze you get to have a family. So lucky…"

Lionblaze stared at his brother, feeling guilty. He wasn't sure what his brother meant by having a past life but he sounded serious and truthful. Jayfeather was always doing some things that Lionblaze didn't know about. He wouldn't lie about something like this.

Lionblaze touched his nose to his brother's ear. "I'm sorry Jayfeather."

"No I'm sorry," Jayfeather mumbled, sounding awkward. "I shouldn't try to chase you away from your family and let you suffer like me. I guess I'm just jealous..." he admitted more quietly.

Lionblaze nodded in agreement. "Yes, you are jealous."

His brother twitched his ears in irritation but he spoke quietly, "I still have this bad feeling…"

"Is something bad going to happen to Heathertail?" Lionblaze demanded. "Or the kits?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "I'm not sure. Just be careful, Lionblaze."

"Don't worry. I will."

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heather's Lion**

**Last Update: 2/2/2013**

**Chapter 6**

It's raining hard and Lionblaze is racing to the abandoned Twoleg nest. He wasn't expecting it to rain the day he would see his family again. Once he arrived there, he was soaked with water. He took shelter inside the nest. He shook his pelt and then he began licking his fur dry. He wondered if Heathertail would come tonight. As odd as it was, they never met up when it rained. This would be the first time if she even showed up.

Part of Lionblaze wanted his mate to come with the kits but they would be too cold getting here. Heathertail would come alone because she's smart like that.

There was a sound outside the nest. Lionblaze pricked up his ears. A cat suddenly dashes into the nest with a kit in her jaws. It was Heathertail and she had brought Goldenkit. The two were as soaked as Lionblaze had been. She set Goldenkit down and shook her fur, causing droplets of water to splatter Goldenkit.

"Hey!" he protested, jumping away from his mother.

"Oh hush!" Heathertail scolded. "You shouldn't have come."

Lionblaze padded up and touched noses with his mate. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"I will always come," she meowed crossly. "I wasn't going to bring the kits but Goldenkit decided to follow me here. I didn't notice I was being followed until I was almost here."

"But I wanted to see Lionblaze!" Goldenkit shouted in protest.

Lionblaze glared down at Goldenkit. "Goldenkit, do what you are told next time. When your mother says not to come then you don't come."

Goldenkit tried to look brave under Lionblaze's fierce gaze but he was shaking in fear.

"Come here." Lionblaze sighed, pulling the kit towards him with his tail. He began licking Goldenkit's fur the wrong way to warm him up.

Heathertail helped lick Goldenkit's pelt dry. Goldenkit didn't protest but just sat there and purred.

Once Goldenkit's pelt was dry, Heathertail began cleaning her own. Goldenkit was padding around the Twoleg nest now, in search of something to play with, perhaps. Lionblaze saw him grab something in his mouth and hurried back over to him.

Goldenkit dropped the moss ball at Lionblaze's paws. "Can we play?" He asks.

"Alright." Lionblaze purred. He snatches up the moss ball in his paw.

Goldenkit backed up a little. Lionblaze tossed the ball towards him. Goldenkit jumped up and caught it in his mouth. "I got it!" He muffled happily.

"Well done," Lionblaze praised. "Now throw it back."

Goldenkit tossed it back with his paw. The moss ball went too high and flew right over Lionblaze's head. He jumps up to catch it but misses miserably. The moss ball fell to ground and rolled outside into the rain.

"Mouse-dung!" Lionblaze cursed. He turned to Goldenkit, giving him a look of apology. "Sorry about that, son."

"I'll get it!" Goldenkit exclaimed, racing towards the exit.

"Wait! We just dried your pelt!" Heathertail exclaimed but Goldenkit had already gone out there. She sighs.

Lionblaze shakes his head. "Kits. He reminds a bit of myself when I was a kit."

Heathertail laughs. "Really? He has a lot of energy. He's strong too, like you."

Lionblaze nodded. "Yup. He will make a great warrior one day."

They waited for Goldenkit to come back. A few more heartbeats later...and he still hasn't returned. Lionblaze glanced at Heathertail and saw that her eyes were wide with worry.

_The moss ball couldn't have rolled off that far, right?_ Lionblaze thought.

Lionblaze got up and stuck his head out through the entrance to the Twoleg nest. "Goldenkit? Goldenkit!" He called, looking around. It was so dark out there in the forest, Lionblaze could hardly see a thing. There was no sign of Goldenkit or the moss ball.

Heathertail came to his side. "Where is he?" She demanded. Her voice was filled with great concern.

"I don't know," Lionblaze replied. He forced himself to remain calm and let out another call, "Goldenkit!"

There was no answer. No sound of tiny paws racing towards them. Just the sound of the rain, hitting the ground continuously.

Heathertail quickly hurried out of the nest. Lionblaze followed her. His heart was pounding in his chest. Where could Goldenkit have gone?

Lionblaze opens his mouth to taste the air for Goldenkit's scent. There was nothing but the scent of rain water. Frustrated, Lionblaze looked where he had last seen Goldenkit.

There was a crash of thunder which caused a flash of light for Lionblaze to spot Heathertail shoving her nose into a bush. Lionblaze then looks down to see if there were any paw prints. There weren't any though. The rain had already washed it away if there were.

Lionblaze was frantically looking around now, shoving his nose in every bush, looking in every tree hollow. He still failed to catch any scent of the kit.

Heathertail was suddenly by his side, soaked to the bone. "Have you found him?" She asks, her voice wild in worry.

"No!" Lionblaze snapped. He immediately felt bad. He didn't mean to snap at her; he was just frustrated and worried that Goldenkit was missing.

"Hello Lionblaze and Heathertail." Meowed a familiar menacing voice.

Lionblaze looks to his side to see a pair of eyes staring back at him in the darkness. Movement and a cat stepped out into the dim lighted area. Lionblaze couldn't see him that well but he knew that it was his heartless, half brother, Breezepelt.

"Breezepelt! What are you doing here?" Heathertail gasps in shock.

"I followed you," Breezepelt replied. His voice was shaking in anger. "I always knew you were seeing Lionblaze, Heathertail! I always knew. And… and those are _his_ kits! You may have fooled everyone else, Heathertail, but not me!"

Lionblaze slid out his claws and stood in front of Heathertail. "What have you done with Goldenkit?" He demanded.

There was a flash lightening and Lionblaze had just enough light to see fresh blood stained around Breezepelt's mouth.

"He's dead." Breezepelt answered without feeling. He flicks his tail towards a tree.

Lionblaze turned and stared in horror at the twisted body of his son, Goldenkit, was lying next to a tree. His eyes were closed, tight shut, never to open again to see the world. Hindlegs were twisted in an awkward way while blood oozed out of a wound in his belly that the rain continued to wash away.

Heathertail screamed but Lionblaze hardly heard her because there was a loud crash of thunder. She rushed over to Goldenkit and pushed her nose into his fur.

Lionblaze slowly turned his head to look at Breezepelt. Goldenkit was dead and it was all because of _him_. Rage was building up inside if Lionblaze like he never felt before. Breezepelt was going to pay. He was going to pay dearly.

Breezepelt stared right back at Lionblaze. "I loved Heathertail but when I found out she had kits with you I was heart broken," he growled. "Now I am going to break her heart by killing her kits one by one. And of course I will kill you as well."

Lionblaze let out a yowl of rage and rushed towards Breezepelt. He lunged onto him, catching him by surprise. Breezepelt fell over to his back with Lionblaze on top. Lionblaze went straight for his throat but Breezepelt gave him a hard blow to the head. Lionblaze was knocked to his side and now Breezepelt was on top. Breezepelt began clawing at Lionblaze's chest. Though Lionblaze shoved his opponent away just in time, without being scratched. The wind was knocked out of Breezepelt and he stumbled backward, falling to his back. Then Lionblaze was on top of Breezepelt in an instant. This time he able to grasp Breezepelt's throat in his jaws. He began tearing at his throat wildly, mercilessly. Breezepelt screeched so loud it hurt Lionblaze's ears. He struggled for a heartbeat and went limp. Lionblaze wasn't finished yet even though his opponent was already dead. He viciously tore at Breezepelt's throat as if he was tearing into fresh-kill. He tore apart skin and spat it out.

He tore…he spat…he tore…he spat…he tore…he spat…he tore…

_Die! Die! Die, you mange-pelt! Die!_ Lionblaze thought as he kept ripping and ripping at Breezepelt's throat...

"Lionblaze! Just stop!" Heathertail wailed. "Please! He's dead!"

Lionblaze froze at his mate's desperate voice. He looks at her. He could see the fear clear in her eyes. She was still huddled against the dead body of Goldenkit, shivering. Lionblaze's mouth was dripping with blood. He finally looked down at the damage he had done. Breezepelt's head was nearly off, there was hardly anything left to keep his head attached to his body. There was so much blood. So much blood. Lionblaze stepped away from the body, suddenly feeling sick.

_What have I become?_ He thought in horror. For once in his life he was actually afraid of…himself.

He kept backing away, backing away from the dead cat and Heathertail. He almost tripped backing away.

"Lionblaze, where are you going?" Heathertail shouts, her voice filled with sadness.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore." He turned and fled. He heard Heathertail call him back but he kept running.

It was too late for him now. He killed Breezepelt in a vicious way and Breezepelt killed Goldenkit. Heathertail was afraid of him now and his other kits would be too. No cat like him deserved to be around.

_I'm just another Tigerstar. I'm…I'm evil!_


End file.
